


[Podfic] Untouchable Face

by Shmaylor



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Drug Use, F/F, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: There were times when Maria felt everyone too deeply and Rosa would hand her a joint. She wouldn’t say anything, just reading the way Maria seemed a little raw at the edges. The days when Alex would flinch a little from people passing in the hallways. The days when Liz would just stare out the window of the cafe, eyes faraway over her AP Chem textbook as she searched each car slowing down to pull into the parking lot. Rosa would go black eyed and vacant, smiling the sad mimiograph of her real smile- dimmed and blurred in some stolen Xanax. Maria would feel it all, feel it all and she would just take the joint. There was a small part of her that hated that Rosa was her dealer even as it burned her out from the inside- too hot to stay stable.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Rosa Ortecho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Untouchable Face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untouchable Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465712) by [irolltwenties (Shenanigans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/pseuds/irolltwenties). 



> Created as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X.

**Listen:**  
  
_(click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/%5bRoswell%20New%20Mexico%5d%20Untouchable%20Face.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5, or right click to download)_

**Text:** [Untouchable Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465712)

 **Author:** [irolltwenties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/pseuds/irolltwenties)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 9 mins


End file.
